Phone Guy
Phone Guy is a tutorial in TRTF Classic and TRTF 2.TRTF Classic= Appearance Phone Guy appears to be more worrying than the previous Phone Guy, he hired a repairman to fix the animatronics, however, The Puppet finds a way to gain back control of them. Behavior Phone Guy is always worrying about something and he a bit scared of something. He also at the end of night 5 says that he seen a man with long hair that possibly a Torture Device Trivia *Phone Guy dies at the end of night 5, he speculated to be killed by Shadow Puppet, Lockjaw. *Phone Guy actually states that he seen a man in long hair that is possibly Jester **It can be disproven since Jester died in Frank Burt's Pizza and the man that possibly he seen is Torture Device ***It is possibly that Torture Devuice found a first victim, to torture. ****Phone Guy may return to TRTF: R but as antagonist stuffed in a suit. *Phone Guy also always worrying about something, he also states that he doesn't like Sugar. |-|TRTF 2= Phone Guy returns to TRTF 2, he appears to be more calmed down and really happy-like. Appearance Phone Guy is really well greeting a player to Freddy Fazbear's pizza. It seems that he possibly was a owner of restaurant. Behavior As in TRTF Classic he will be your tutorial. Trivia *Phone Guy may possibly be a owner of Fredbear's Family Diner and Freddy Fazbear's Pizza **It explains why he tells Cawnoth that someone wants to be a company. *Phone Guy really worryable and not trusting Puppet as in TRTF Classic, and Golden Freddy. **Phone Guy always calls Golden Freddy a "yellow-bear". ***That may explain that he is truly Fredbear. *Phone Guy mentions two puppets: The first been of course The Puppet and second been possibly Golden Lockjaw or his counterpart Shadow Golden Lockjaw *Phone Guy also told Cott that company created a brand toy animatronic that was of course Dug. |-|TRTF 4= Phone Guy appears on Training Tapes in Fazbear's Futime location. He appears to be serious and it was confirmed that he is a owner of Fredbear's Family Diner. Appearance More info coming soon Behavior Phone Guy not so helpful unlikely from Phone Guy that was voiced by ZombiewarsSMT. He also tells that company ordered two springlocks and it resulted three. Trivia *It is confirmed that Phone Guy is infact a owner of Fredbear's Family Diner. *It is confirmed that third springlcok suit if Golden Lockjaw. *All ordered animatronics was possibly been created in The Factory of The Machine *It is possible that Torture Device may been at Fredbear's Family Diner as a kid friendly atraction not a torturing device. *It is still unknown where is Phone Guy's bode **It is possible that the body is inside of Bonnie head on mannequin, that examples why it's so withered and look like Bonnie from TRTF 2. *Phone Guy is thankful to Night Guard for listening those recording. *It is possible that Blake wore Golden Lockjaw suit and it crushed him inside. Category:Characters Category:Humans